


【龙卡】竹马（三）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [3]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869094
Kudos: 10





	【龙卡】竹马（三）

龙骨到的时候卡卡西已经等在楼下，少年穿了一身清爽的白色连帽卫衣、脑袋上扣了个同色的可爱渔夫帽，正手速飞快的在手机上打字。  
“早，”龙骨走到他面前塞给他一个食盒，卡卡西顺手接过来看了一眼，挺开心的看到蛋挞心明黄色的表皮上的焦香，笑眯眯的冲他道谢：“谢谢”  
“没事”龙骨低笑着垂着脑袋注视着卡卡西开心到上扬的眼尾，没忍住伸手揉了一把少年白皙的脸颊，察觉到自己动作瞬间又仿佛被烫到一般飞速撤回了手。  
卡卡西猝不及防被人摸了脸，眨眨眼睛有些躲闪的迅速抬眼瞄了龙骨一眼，捏着手机的白皙指尖暗自收紧，低着头打开食盒很迅速的掩盖了自己的不自然。  
“早餐喝茶了？”龙骨捂着额别过头把话题岔开  
“啊？没有啊？”卡卡西抬手很平常的怼了他一肘，“走吧”  
“你也来一个？”少年跟在龙骨的身边走出小区，满嘴蛋挞酥皮、吃到说话都是含糊糊的  
“不了，你吃吧”龙骨揣着口袋表示自己不用  
卡卡西也没有强求，二人上了出租车，他两三口很迅速的解决完了盒子里的五个蛋挞，拍拍手抖掉指缝间的碎屑，又把盒子塞回给了龙骨。  
龙骨很自然的把盒子收起来、给他抽了一张纸巾。  
车窗外飞速掠过的高楼大厦间偶尔闪现一小片灰茫茫的天，司机师傅戴着耳机在跟老婆讲电话：“诶知道了老婆，下班一起给你买回去，想吃什么味道的啊？”  
“说起来，你是不是我们班第一个Alpha”卡卡西低着头在刷微博，修长指尖快速的滑动着屏幕。  
“嗯？好像吧”龙骨打开微信看到老爸给他分享了一条“约会的十大注意事项”公众号文章，有点哭笑不得，不禁在脸上带出了几分微笑  
“一个月前是不是有谁在班群里说分化成了Omega来着，”卡卡西漫无目的的翻阅着新闻，抬头正好看见龙骨脸上的笑，立刻满脸好奇的挨了过来：“看什么这么好玩？”  
“没什么，”龙骨手速飞快的切换成了其他界面，镇定自若的表示：“网上的小段子”  
卡卡西斜眼盯着他，明显不信。  
龙骨为了转移话题、从包里摸出了一起带上的喷雾型阻断剂，递给卡卡西：“帮忙”  
“这是阻断剂吗，”卡卡西接过来好奇的拔开喷雾盖：“我还是第一次见到喷雾型的”  
“你爸没用过吗？”龙骨扯低了后颈的领口示意他往自己后脖子上喷。  
“我只见过我爸在易感期用注射型的，喷雾的时效太短了，也就你这种刚分化还控制不住信息素的未成年Alpha用用吧”卡卡西“啧”了一声，摇了摇手里的喷雾往龙骨后脖子处腺体的位置喷了一下。  
龙骨转头呵呵一笑：“你也可能是个未成年Alpha，开嘲讽别把自己也带进去了”  
卡卡西也呵呵回去：“就算是也不会跟你一样分化快半个月了还控制不住信息素收放”  
闲聊间出租车停在图书馆门口，司机师傅总算打完了电话，临下车前叮嘱他俩：“把口罩戴好了，小心点啊”  
“诶好，谢谢师傅”卡卡西笑着把勾在下巴上的口罩拉到脸上，只露出一双亮晶晶的浅色眼睛，龙骨跟在他身后下车，两人一前一后踩着图书馆门前的大段阶梯往馆内走去。  
卡卡西蹦蹦跳跳的走在前头，龙骨跟在后头脚欠，抬腿坏心眼的踩了他的鞋跟。  
“嘿你小子胆子大了，”卡卡西回身就顺势往他脚上怼，脸上笑的十分友好、脚上动作毫不留情：“你鞋新买的吧？  
二人穿梭在书架间时龙骨不停的在看鞋背上那个特明显的灰色鞋印，神情似乎还挺悲伤。  
“先撩者贱，活该”卡卡西慢条斯理地抽出书架上一本后书皮笑肉不笑的调侃他：“您踩我之前怎么没想到您新买的鞋呢？”  
“下脚真狠，回去要被我爹骂了”龙骨盯着卡卡西的背影有点小无奈  
“你个Alpha多做点体力活没事儿，自己洗吧”卡卡西随手塞给他两本资料书，查看着书架上的编号问他：“你要找哪本吗”  
“不用，你找好你的就行”龙骨跟在他身后捧着两本厚砖头表示  
二人在靠近窗边的位置坐下，玻璃窗外灰茫茫的天不知道什么时候开始下起了雨，透明的水滴淅淅沥沥的打湿了玻璃，从三楼的高度往下望、可以看见图书馆大门前来往人群颜色各异的伞花，有一枝树杈横在他们所坐位置的窗外，一小片嫩绿色的新叶在晚冬的寒风和雨中瑟瑟发抖。  
龙骨从窗外潮湿的景色中短暂回过神来，坐在他正对面的卡卡西戴上了耳机，哼着小调翻开了手边的书籍，圆形的渔夫帽被他放在一边，龙骨顺手拿过来扣在脑袋上，压低软软的帽檐半低着头、接着角度遮住了大半张脸。  
卡卡西抬头看了他一眼，被龙骨低着头捏着帽子边的可爱模样逗笑，弯着眼睛冲他扬起唇角。  
龙骨抬头时看见少年弯弯的眉眼和上扬的浅色唇角，心下一动，没怎么细想就伸手轻轻覆上卡卡西放在桌面上的手背，掌心下少年轮廓分明的指节和掌背隐约浸着凉意，这一点凉骤然惊醒了龙骨迟钝的神经，他猛然撤回了手掌，面对着眨巴着眼睛的卡卡西，掩饰一般的咳嗽了两声。  
卡卡西忽然被抓了手，还没反应过来又被松开了，少年注视着龙骨不自然的神情、自己心里也有点七上八下没敢戳穿他，面上笑眯眯的给了个台阶下：“那什么...我去买奶茶，你要喝什么”  
“咳...原味加椰果”龙骨扶着额头低声说

TBC.


End file.
